Crooked Mile
by Zanza8
Summary: Epilogue to Episode # 343 Season 10. Festus helps Quint with his grief over his girlfriend's death.


Matt packed Praylie Degler across one horse, then led another over to the fenced grave. "Get up, Cyrus. I'm taking you to Dodge." Cyrus Degler looked up at him and the marshal felt a flicker of pity that quickly died when he thought of what Quint must have found inside. He looked back at the house and hesitated. Cyrus got on the horse and Matt turned away to mount his buckskin, picking up the reins of the third horse. The marshal didn't look back again. He knew Quint was in good hands.

Festus laid his hat on the table, then walked softly over to Quint and knelt beside him. His friend was sitting on the floor, holding Susan's hand, and when he looked at Festus his eyes were dull with shock. There was a long silence, then Festus spoke very gently. "Quint, what you want me to do?"

Quint bent over the girl and brushed back her hair. "Help me bury her." His voice was quivering.

"You reckon she's got a pretty dress you'd like her to wear?"

Quint looked around and nodded. Suddenly he snatched Susan up and buried his face in her shoulder, sobbing bitterly. Festus bowed his head and let his own tears flow until both of them were a little calmer. After a time Quint turned to his friend. "I don't think I can do this, Festus."

"I'll help all I can."

"I don't mean the burying. I mean the living...without her."

Festus leaned forward and laid a hand on Quint's arm. "Like I said, I'll help all I can." He squeezed his friend's arm, then went in the bedroom and returned with a blanket to wrap around Susan before he lifted her in his arms. Quint tried to take her but Festus shook his head.

"I'll take her out to the wagon while you get her dress." Quint just looked at him and Festus said firmly, "Go on now. Go in her room and get her dress, and look 'round for anythin' else you want to put with her. Then we'll go into town and have the...we'll get her fixed up and then we'll bring her back and lay her beside her mama."

Moving like a sleepwalker, Quint went into the bedroom. There was a bag on the bed and he opened it, taking out the first thing he saw. It was a dress he had never seen before, a white one trimmed with lace, and tears threatened again as he realized what she had meant it for. He balled up the dress and almost ran from the room.

Festus was in the wagon, settling Susan's body as carefully as if she were sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Quint climbed in the back, Festus clucked to the horses, and they were on their mournful way.

It was late afternoon when the two men finished burying the mortal remains of Susan Degler. Quint lingered by the grave while Festus brought his horse and Ruth and stood patiently waiting until his friend was ready. Finally they left, Quint slumped over with slack reins, his horse following the hillman's mule. It was a couple of miles before he realized they were heading away from Dodge.

"Festus, where are you going?"

Festus turned in the saddle. "Out on the prairie. Whilst you was takin' care of Susan, I went to see Matthew. Told him we'd be gone a spell."

"Gone where?"

"Wherever you want 'til you feel like goin' back to town."

"I might never feel like going back."

"Then I'll just string along, long as you want."

Quint regarded Festus gloomily. This man was the closest friend he had ever made among the whites, but in a way he was also the last person Quint wanted around now. Quint wanted to be alone with his grief, to lay down and die under the weight of it. He sensed the hillman would be a constant, vital reminder the world was not closed to him and there were still things to enjoy and people to love. If Festus would just go away, Quint could forget life had once been worth living, and might be again. He spurred his horse next to Ruth. "Festus..." he began.

His friend looked at him and in those sad hazel eyes Quint read the knowledge of all he had been thinking. His throat tightened and he couldn't bring himself to say another word, but he didn't fall behind again. He took up his reins and sat a little straighter as they rode on, side by side.

Festus gave a sigh of relief. He had no words to offer Quint. He couldn't put what he was feeling into words even to himself. He only knew in his heart Quint would come through this, as long as he had someone with him who loved him.


End file.
